The Holiday Spirit
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash and the gang have the holiday spirit! R&R Bubba!


" Nashman, we got a homicide down on 34th street."  
  
" Why doesn't homicide take it then?"  
  
" Don't know man, all I know is that we got the call."  
  
" Well alright... lets go check it out."  
  
The two hopped in the cuda and headed down town. They arrived at the scene and were greeted by forensic examiner, Jack Grishem.  
  
" Hey Jack. We see each other way too often lately we're gonna have to do something about that."  
  
" When you figure out how to stop it, let me know eh Nash?"  
  
Nash laughed. " Well what do we got today?"  
  
" Male Caucasian, around 30 years old, two slugs, one in the chest the other in the stomach, we found casings of a 9 mm, but no gun."  
  
" Of course!" Nash threw his hands up. " When is it ever easy?"  
  
" Ha, never!"  
  
Nashs attention suddenly centered on a young girl standing next to a patrol car, trying to peak over at their conversation.  
  
" Uh jack, that little girl... who is she?"  
  
" Well she was here when we found the body so I'm assuming the victims daughter."  
  
" Ah man, she's gotta be what ... five?"  
  
" Yeah, if its not one thing it's another eh? Well I'm gonna finish up, I'll get you a report ASAP, sound good?"  
  
Nash was gazing over at the little girl. " Uh yeah sure." He replied flatly.  
  
His partner had made his way over to his side. " Hey bubba, what you looking at?" He watched his partner continue to stare. " Uh Nashman? Anyone home?"  
  
His partner didn't answer. He started to walk towards the little girl.  
  
Joe watched on curious. Nash pulled the officer aside.  
  
" What is she doing here?"  
  
" She was here when we found the body sir, she is his daughter."  
  
" How old is she?"  
  
" Six, Sir."  
  
" Where is she headed?"  
  
" I believe the HOPE center."  
  
" Alright, well you make sure to get me the report as to where she will be."  
  
" Why sir?"  
  
" In case we need her for the case."  
  
" Right Captain, not a problem."  
  
Nash paced over to the little girl. He could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
" Hey sweet heart, I'm Nash, what's your name?"  
  
" Michelle."  
  
" Well hi their Michelle, what's that behind your ear."  
  
Nash reached over and pulled a lollypop from her ear.  
  
" Wow!" The girl smiled and laughed.  
  
" Yup! Wow is right, now you be careful carrying those pieces of candy around in your ear okay?" He smiled.  
  
" Okay! Thank you!"  
  
" Your welcome sweetie, now you go with this nice officer, he's gonna take you to your new home."  
  
" With you?"  
  
Nash smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. " No, not with me."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" I work too much, you understand right?" He smiled.  
  
" Sure."  
  
Nash's smile turned to a frown. " Now be good, and Santa will bring you a lot of gifts!"  
  
She didn't reply. She got in the car and was driven away. Still licking her lollypop and looking back at Nash with a confused look.  
  
" What was that about bubba?" Joe asked reappearing at Nash's side.  
  
" Just making a sad girl smile Joe, just making a sad little girl smile." Joe looked at him confused but with a slight smile.  
  
Nash walked over to the scene and went over it once more before heading back to the SIU then home for the night.  
  
" So, what time we coming over on Christmas Eve?" Nash asked his partner.  
  
" I was thinking around 6, but the final decision of course must be made by Inger, so just plan for 6 and if it changes, ill let ya know."  
  
" Sounds good, so what'd you get her?"  
  
" A lot of things, you know the usual."  
  
" No I don't know..."  
  
" Well I got her some perfume, gift certificates and stuff."  
  
" Did you get her that purse she wanted?"  
  
" What purse?" Joe's eyes widened.  
  
" Remember that Gucci purse she wanted?  
  
" O my gosh, I totally forgot! The malls are gonna be packed. I gotta go!"  
  
" Good luck bubba, see ya tomorrow."  
  
" Yeah bye." Joe grabbed his coat running towards the exit. Nash just laughed. Another Christmas!  
  
" Hey Harvey, you done with all your Christmas shopping bubba?"  
  
' Of course, I was done like 2 weeks ago...what about you boss?"  
  
" Yup! Got done yesterday, are we all exchanging gifts tomorrow?"  
  
" What's the date today?" Harvey asked with a shrug. It had been a long day.  
  
" Uh, the 22nd!" Nash replied with a snap of his fingers.  
  
" Then yeah we are!"  
  
" Alright cool... anything on that homicide we hit this morning?"  
  
" Never seen so much evidence and no suspects. His name was Bob Hadley, 32."  
  
" Did we find a wife?"  
  
" She died at the birth of their daughter Michelle, she's six."  
  
" Yeah I know, she was at the scene when they found him."  
  
" Ah man." A frown fell over Harvey's face.  
  
" Ah man is right, anything else?" Nash asked.  
  
" Nothing Boss, we'll run more checks tomorrow, but this looks like an in sufficient case."  
  
" Now we don't settle for those do we Harv?" Nash glared.  
  
" Never ever!" Harvey smiled. " We'll look harder tomorrow... oh yeah theirs a file her for the little girl, Jackson over at PD said you wanted it."  
  
" Yeah thanks" Nash took the file.  
  
" What's up? You thinking about adopting her or something?"  
  
" Nah just want to make sure she gets a good home."  
  
" We don't normally get involved..."  
  
" I know Harv, I guess I just got some of that holiday spirit."  
  
" No I don't think so." Harvey replied. Nash looked puzzled. Harvey continued. " You've always had it in ya man, you always want so badly to help every one but you cant, you're just a loving kinda guy."  
  
" Thanks Harv, that means a lot."  
  
Harvey shrugged. " You're the best friend any one could ask for man, you'll go to the wall for anyone and stick your neck out for em without thinking about yourself, who could ask for a better friend?"  
  
" Okay enough compliments Harv." Nash smiled.  
  
" Guess I just got some of that holiday spirit." He patted Nash on the arm, put down the files on his desk and grabbed his coat.  
  
" No, you've always had it in ya." Nash smiled and winked. Him and Harvey walked each other out and headed home.  
  
**  
  
" Hi son."  
  
" Hey Nick. You have fun shopping with Cassidy and Stacy?"  
  
" Ha! Two women...one mall... lets just say it was an adventure."  
  
Nash laughed. " I see what you're saying! You and I can go tomorrow after work if you want?"  
  
" Absolutely fine with me, as long as there are no females!"  
  
" Haha, not a problem!"  
  
" Well son, I'm gonna turn in, dinners next to the sink."  
  
" Night dad." He grabbed the plate and took out a bottle of wine.  
  
He heard a noise and turned around startled. " Angel you scared the crap out of me!"  
  
" Sorry Nash."  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" I'm here to give you a message."  
  
Nash rolled his eyes. " You ever heard of a phone?"  
  
" This is too important and you may need some one after you hear what I'm about to tell you."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I'm not going to beat around the bush with this one."  
  
" Well that's unusual, you never just come out and say it."  
  
" This Christmas will be the last with your father."  
  
A look of shock and sadness fell on Nash's face.  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" That's just the way it has to be Nash."  
  
" Screw the way it's suppose to be, there are no rules in life."  
  
" Fate is real."  
  
" The hell with fate... No, I won't believe it."  
  
" Nash please, you were given this warning because of the countless times you have lost loved ones and missed the opportunity to tell them your love. I pulled some strings for this one."  
  
" Angel..." Nash started to get choked up. " Is he leaving soon?"  
  
" You'll know when he will leave."  
  
" How?"  
  
" You just will." Angel started to walk away.  
  
" No Angel wait!"  
  
" Cherish it Nash." He waved and was gone.  
  
Nash followed but saw no one.  
  
He went and sat down, confused and scared. He tried to come to terms with the fact that he would be losing his father eventually and at least he knew this would be their last Christmas. He didn't want it to be but at least he knew. He sat for hours contemplating.  
  
He didn't eat his dinner, just stared at the plate. He poured his glass of wine and walked out to the balcony.  
  
**  
  
" Morning bubba."  
  
" Morning Joe!"  
  
" How was your night?""  
  
" Interesting and that's all I have to say."  
  
" Okay well here's something even more interesting, remember that DB from 34th street yesterday... well turns out the guy was a runner for none other that Vincent Maska."  
  
" That is interesting... what else?"  
  
" Maska has been linked to four other drug busts in the area, but not enough solid evidence to pick him up."  
  
" Do WE have enough solid evidence?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Okay, pick him up anyway." Nash waved his hand up.  
  
" I was hoping you would say that."  
  
" Joe did you hear that?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Exactly...no Caitlin screaming down our necks!"  
  
" It's a beautiful thing."  
  
" Isn't it though?" Nash replied with a smile.  
  
**  
  
" Hey there Maska, long time no see buddy. But I have to say I haven't missed ya."  
  
" You can't do this Bridges."  
  
" Do what? You're the one guilty here bubba."  
  
" You don't have anything on me."  
  
" Not yet! But we will, and we're gonna take you down hard."  
  
" We'll see about that wont we?"  
  
" Personally Vince baby, I cant wait, cuz I'm gonna prove you're running drugs and I'm gonna prove you had something to do with the death of a mister Bob Hadley yesterday afternoon."  
  
" Never heard of him."  
  
" Of course you haven't, I mean he's only been one of your runners for how long?"  
  
" I'm done talking."  
  
" Good, cuz you have an annoying voice anyway, and I get a feeling the next time we see each other, you wont be talking much at all." Nash stared him down, neither men flinching.  
  
" Bubba, I'm not gonna waste my time with a staring contest, I gotta find some evidence to convict your guilty ass!"  
  
Just then his lawyer came in the door.  
  
" I'm here for my client."  
  
" Good take him, I'm sick of looking at him lie anyway."  
  
" Watch it Bridges." The lawyer pointed.  
  
" I think you should be telling your client to watch it! Now get! I'm getting sick to my stomach."  
  
Nash watched them both leave and sat down at the table across from Joe.  
  
" Well bubba, we got work to do." Joe said and stood up.  
  
" God it just makes me so mad Joe, he just sits there and lies." Nash clinched his fists and slammed them on the table.  
  
" Woah Nashman, this isn't anything new, we deal with people like him all the time, why you letting this get to you?"  
  
" I don't know, just seeing that body yesterday and that little girl, it being near the holidays and all..."  
  
" Yeah I see what you're saying, but you can't let em get to ya, you're better than that. And I know you work a lot harder when you under control, so take a deep breath and lets get something on this guy and put his ass behind bars!"  
  
Nash stood up. " You always knock me back into place Joe."  
  
" It's in the job description, 'when you're partners losing it, bring him back to earth.' Didn't you read that part?"  
  
" I guess I missed it but you sure as hell didn't." Nash smiled.  
  
" Come on, the guys are waiting to exchange gifts."  
  
" Alright." He threw his arm around his best friend and the two walked out.  
  
**  
  
Nash exchanged with Harvey and Joe exchanged with Ronnie. Harvey got Nash a card and a coffee cup. The card read...  
  
" Well man, another Christmas is about to pass, man we've had some great ones! I just wanted to let you know that has been an honor to work with you, you are such a great guy. I'm not only honored to work with you, but to be your friend. I hope we have many more holidays to celebrate through the years and when it ends, I will be a better person to have known you!  
  
Merry Christmas Boss!  
  
Harvey Leek  
  
Nash got Harvey a framed poster of Jerry Garcia and a card. The card read...  
  
Harvey, Harvey, Harvey,  
  
How many Christmas's is it now? Man we're getting old! We've had a lot of great times and I hope we will have many more. You are a very caring guy and I'm proud to have you as a part of the team. You work so hard and we wouldn't work without you, so enjoy your picture and your holiday. I know this will be the first with out Evan so if you need anything, let me know!  
  
Merry Christmas Harv!  
  
Nash Bridges  
  
Ronnie got Joe a couple new ties and Joe got Ronnie a one-year membership to Powerhouse Gym and Spa.  
  
" Alright I love you guys but we gotta get this guy Maska."  
  
" Okay Boss, I'll start looking into his fronts."  
  
" Sounds good Harv."  
  
" And I'll get 24 hour surveillance on him." Joe smiled.  
  
" Alright! That's gonna piss him off, but we dont care do we?"  
  
" Not a bit!" Joe smirked. " So what's going on with you and this little girl?" Joe asked picking up her file from his desk.  
  
" Nothing, just want to make sure she gets a good home."  
  
" Since when do..." He was interrupted.  
  
" We don't Joe, its just don't know... I want to help her."  
  
" Okay bubba, I got it. Let me know if I can help."  
  
" Thanks I will."  
  
** Hours later  
  
" What do we got guys?" Nash asked approaching Joe and Harvey.  
  
" Perfect timing boss, i just hit it big, you know his restaurant, Bellacinos, well according to San Francisco City, the place made only 50,00 in revenue this year, but some how 200,000 got deposited to Maskas account from the restaurant."  
  
" Now how in da hell did THAT happen?" Nash smiled.  
  
" I don't know but it sounds like some cheating to me."  
  
" Go with this Harv, find out where that extra little 150 grand came from."  
  
" On it!" Harvey replied turning back to his computer.  
  
" We're gonna get em, I can feel it in my bones!" Joe smiled.  
  
" I sure as hell hope so." Nash replied.  
  
** Hours Later  
  
" Boss! I got em!"  
  
Nash jumped from his desk and headed straight to Harvey.  
  
" What ya got?" Nash asked.  
  
" Well, looks like our little pal Vince forgot to clear up a little something, I rechecked with all the banks he does business with and in every one there are irregularities. That has to be enough!"  
  
" Get the guy who does his books...uh... Sanders, yah, Jimmy Sanders."  
  
" Not a problem."  
  
" Get a warrant and take everything he has, then maybe we can push him to giving in on maska."  
  
" All over it."  
  
" Thanks Harv...oh and double time eh? I gotta go shopping with Nick tonight."  
  
" Can't it wait?"  
  
" Not this time." Nash replied with a wave of his hand.  
  
" Okay, no problem."  
  
Nash went back over to his desk and grabbed Michelle's file. He flipped it open and dialed the number at the bottom of the sheet.  
  
" Hi this is captain Nash bridges, san Francisco police department, you just recently received a six year old girl by the name of Michelle hadley, I was hoping that we could arrange a meeting, with me and herself... right now would be great, Thank you." Nash hung up the phone and started towards the exit.  
  
" Bubba where ya going?" Joe hollered.  
  
" Got something I gotta take care of."  
  
Nash arrived at the center and met Michelle outside near the playground.  
  
" Hey Michelle remember me?" Nash asked with a smile.  
  
" Yeah, the day I lost my daddy."  
  
Nash frowned. " Yah, I'm sorry you lost your daddy, but this place is gonna find you a new great dad."  
  
" If you say so."  
  
" I say so. Now that bad man that hurt you dad is gonna be punished real soon."  
  
" Punished like my dad was?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" My dad did bad things, he told me he did. He said that I should never do bad things or else I'll get punished."  
  
" Well he was right, but this man is gonna be punished real bad, I promise."  
  
" You promise?"  
  
" I promise."  
  
She smiled. " You wanta play?"  
  
" Id love to sweetie, but I gotta get back to work. But maybe later."  
  
" Okay, bye bye." She waved and ran towards the swings.  
  
Nash smiled and waved back. " Bye Michelle."  
  
He stood and watched her play for a second then headed towards the cuda. On the way to the SIU he got a call from Harvey telling him that he picked up Johnson and Joe had gotten him to talk but he needed protection. Nash agreed and told him to tell Joe to meet him at Maskas to pick him up.  
  
** Maskas  
  
Joe arrived and Nash stepped out of the cuda to greet him.  
  
" Ready?" Joe asked.  
  
" I was born ready for this bubba, lets jo get the son of a bitch."  
  
The two were greeted by a couple guards but quickly backed off at the sight of their badges. Maska was sitting at his kitchen table eating when he saw Nash and Joe.  
  
" Bridges, Dominguez, to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
" You don't, now wash up, you're taking a trip downtown." Nash stated.  
  
" Oh is that right?" Maska smiled.  
  
" Damn right it is bubba, a permanent trip." Joe added.  
  
" Yeah sure, like that last one."  
  
" Listen I don't have time for this, I gotta go Christmas shopping with my dad, so if you don't mind..."  
  
" Sure Bridges, lets go." He said throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
" You think this is a joke?" Joe asked confused.  
  
" I won't be there more than 15 minutes."  
  
" Man your even dumber than you look, get outta here." Joe said slight shoving Maska towards the door.  
  
" This is gonna be fun!" Nash smiled at Joe and watched the officers put Maska in the patrol car.  
  
Nash arrived at the SIU as happy as ever. He walked into the interrogation room and couldn't stop smiling.  
  
" Wipe that smile off your face Bridges, you've got nothing on me."  
  
" Keep telling yourself that bubba, I told you Id take you down, and now you're gonna pay...consider this my Christmas gift to you."  
  
Maskas lawyer walked in and a grin fell on Maskas face.  
  
" What did I tell you, right on time." Maska smiled.  
  
" I'm sorry Vincent, they have solid evidence, you're gonna have to play this one out."  
  
" What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Nash laughed. " I'll leave you two alone, I got some shopping to do, see ya in court Vince baby."  
  
Nash approached Joe's desk.  
  
" Okay I'm outta here bubba, see ya tomorrow night at 6?" Nash grabbed his coat.  
  
" Yeah sounds good, see ya partner." Joe watched his partner leave and made his way over to Harvey's desk.  
  
" So what you doing for Christmas Eve tomorrow Harv?"  
  
" Just me, my dog and 'what a wonderful life.'"  
  
" No way man, you're coming over my house bubba!"  
  
" Joe that's family time man..."  
  
" You are family... see ya there at six, no later!"  
  
" Thanks Joe, I'll be there!"  
  
" Cool, later brother."  
  
" Later."  
  
" Oh and great work today, we wouldn't have gotten Maska without ya!"  
  
" Thanks!" Harvey couldn't stop smiling as he watched Joe leave and turned back to hear Maska still arguing with his lawyer. What a wonderful life!  
  
**  
  
" Ready Nick?"  
  
" Yeah, lets go."  
  
" Okay, but remember no complaining about lines, I don't feel like being embarrassed."  
  
" Okay! I promise."  
  
" Yeah that's what you say every year." Nash laughed.  
  
" I really really promise!" Nick laughed. " Now lets go!"  
  
Nash smiled and remembered what Angel told him last night, to cherish it and that's exactly what he was going to do! The two left and just as Nash felt, Nick did complain and almost kicked out of the mall due to it. It was a memorable night, one neither would ever forget.  
  
The next night, Cassidy and Stacey came over and the four left for Joe's as they planned. It was a cool beautiful night, perfect.  
  
Joe opened the door and they piled in. Harvey arrived a little late but was there none the less!  
  
Hugs and kisses around " Merry Christmas" ringing in the air.  
  
Nash sat with Joe in the living room drinking wine after dinner was finished and took it all in. His beautiful daughter, great father, sister and friends.  
  
" Another year eh Joe?"  
  
" Another great year!"  
  
" Merry Christmas Number 26 partner." Nash said lifting his glass into the air.  
  
" And many more man." Joe lifted his glass to meet his partners.  
  
THE END!  
  
- As always, Till next time  
  
Trivette lover heather 


End file.
